Not all can fix it
by THUNDER BRAT
Summary: Every couple has problems but when Hotch makes the dumbest mistake possible can Emily forgive him? Can they still make it work? The team will have to pick a side or remain neutral. Will this tear the whole team apart?
1. Seeing It Happen

**I really know i have a lot on my table but i know that some of my other stories are coming to an end so here it is. So please review! This will be short... maybe longer it will all depend on you all. This will be more of a short story but again i have a way to make it longer. This WILL be a H/P fic that is for sure. Well please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

_**Not all can fix it**_

_**Seeing it Happen**_

The team was all gathered around the bull pen, all except JJ and Hotch. They were both up in their offices. The team was all discussing getting Reid a girlfriend, they were all happy and wanted the Reid to be happy too.

"Guys get to work." JJ said heading up to Hotch's office.

The team all laughed and each went to take a seat in their desks.

The rest of the day went on normally.

Once lunch came around; Morgan and Garcia decided to go eat out first. Will promised to pick JJ up and bring Henry along. Rossi was heading out to see an unknown female friend of his. Reid snuck out to eat without any more teasing bout his personal life. That left Emily and Hotch.

They had been dating for a few months but both had agreed to keep it a secret form the team. They both didn't want to give the bureau or anyone any ideas on separating them because of their job.

Besides that, they both had plenty of reasons for wanting it to be a secret and not wanting to harm each other was a big one.

Hotch knew that if anything went wrong with Emily it would hurt his son and him. Even if he hadn't admitted it to her; he was in love with her. Then why was he risking something so priceless? He didn't know why but he knew that he needed it to end soon. He loved Emily.

Emily knew that if anything went wrong with Hotch, she would have lost the man she loved. She would not just end up hurting enough to leave the BAU but she didn't know if she would even recover. But she knew she loved him. He was a perfect man. Her perfect man.

Emily decided to head out to the cafeteria and quietly grabbed all her stuff to go eat.

Hotch watched as Emily walked out of the bull pen. He quietly went to go eat something. He would just go to a local coffee shop to get coffee and a sandwich or something he wasn't in the mood to eat.

Hotch watched as Emily entered the bull pen and he got into the car that was parked a few cars away from Emily's. They were still both taking different cars; not wanting to get caught.

Hotch drove off to the coffee shop.

Emily went to the cafeteria to get something light to eat.

Once Hotch got back to his parking space, he didn't expect to see her there. She looked mad at him and it was something that in a way pained him. He was going to end up hurting her too.

Emily finished off her lunch and on her way back to the bull pen she remembered she had forgotten to get a present she bought. She had bought Henry a little jacket on her last shopping spree with Jack. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was still early. So she decided to head down to the parking lot.

As Emily walked to the parking spot she saw the back of Hotch's SUV and smiled. She then went into her car to get the present it was in a bright blue box, in the back seat.

As she grabbed a better hold on the box she closed the door with her hip. The door was to slowly close and the door was not closed completely.

Emily grunted softly in annoyance and closed it completely with her other hip. As Emily walked to the front of her car she saw it.

Aaron had his arms on both her hips. The women had both her hands around his head pulling Aaron in tighter.

Emily felt her heart break, and she felt tears rise to her eyes. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't do that. Yet there he was.

She quietly walked back and left toward the other side of the parking lot not wanting to bother him and his 'friend'.

Emily felt tears threatening to fall but she wasn't going to let them. If Aaron Hotchner wanted to play like that then that was his problem but she was not going to let him play with her.

Emily wiped her tear roughly and put on her political smile. He was not going to let him hurt her.

She kept walking to the elevators. As the doors were about to close, she heard Hotch screaming, "Prentiss! Keep the doors open."

She walked as slow as she could, not enough make it noticeable and stopped the doors from closing.

"Thanks." Hotch said and the doors closed.

Emily simply nodded and gripped her box tighter. She prayed that another agent would stop the elevator soon.

"Em, are we still on for tonight? I have something I really want to tell you." Hotch said, trusting that they were in the elevator. He was going to tell her tonight that he loved her.

"I can't." Emily said trying as hard as possible to not scream in his face. She would have that opportunity when they were no close to the bureau.

"Why?" Hotch asked concerned

"I have…" Emily trailed of both not knowing what to say and the doors opening on them.

"I have to go see JJ." Emily said walking away as fast as possible.

Hotch was dumbfounded what was going on? Wait when did she get the box? T was the box with the jacket she bought Henry. She had said last night she was putting it in her… car.

What if she saw? No that couldn't be? He had to fix it. It was a onetime thing… it wasn't something he was going to let go on. He loved her. But she was a guarded person he was barely passing through her boundaries, he couldn't ruin it know.

**So that is it. I have a way to make it a long fic and a way to end it in the next chapter maybe two depends on you all. So review please and tell me if this is interesting enough to continue. Well thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**THUNDER BRAT  
**


	2. Thinking about it

**So i never leave a new story that long without updates but everything has been hectic. So forgive me and i will update as soon as possible, but i am going into final week and before is my freak-out-crazy week of studying. So i will try to update as soon as possible**. **I will also have a new story out on December 16 if you are interested. Oh and just clear it again this will be a H/P story.**

**I NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARTERERS!  
**

_**Not all can fix it**_

_**Thinking about it**_

The rest of the day went on uneventfully and depressing.

Emily couldn't get that image out of her head, it couldn't be real. What if she kissed him? Emily felt her head spinning and not in a good way. Once time to leave came, not that anybody left at that time, she ran out.

Hotch watched as Emily packed everything and half ran half walked to the elevators. He couldn't stop wondering; had she seen him? That was what he deserved to lose his love because of a dumb one night stand. He knew why he had done it but he also knew it was the dumbest excuse ever.

He knew that if he left now it would cause suspicions and why would they want that. If he didn't even know what _it_ was anymore?

What if she just feels sick? No she never gets sick. She's only human? But she would off told me. Hotch debated with himself, when Rossi walked in.

"Hey do you know what's up with Prentiss?" Rossi asked tossing over a file for Hotch to sign

Hotch shook his head and pretended not know what was wrong and asked, "Why? Is she all right?"

Rossi studied the man in front of him before saying, "I don't know. She seemed off. Maybe it was just me."

Hotch nodded and handed the now signed papers back and saying, "Is that all?"

Rossi studied him further and nodded as he walked out. He knew something was up with them. And Hotch had just proven that there was something going on between them.

As time went by, Hotch felt as someone was slowly turning a knife in his chest… in his heart.

Once he looked down at the bull pen and saw that none of his team members were there he grabbed his jacket, briefcase and gun, and walked out.

He called Emily while he was in the car but her voicemail was his only answer. Why wasn't he surprised?

He decided to call Jessica and ask her to take care of Jack for a little longer, while he fixed something.

He walked to his car and before he could even start the engine his phone rang.

Hoping it was Emily returning his call he answered without looking at the number

"Emily listen I need you to know that whatever…" Hotch began rambling into the phone.

"Aaron?" a delicate woman's voice called out interrupting him. He knew who it was and he didn't want anything to do with her.

'Hadn't she caused enough problems? Yeah blame her, Aaron.' Hotch thought before he said, "Jane…listen I told you this…"

"Aaron, I just need you to know that I'm here. I'm always going to be here." Jane said in a calm as-if-nothing-was-wrong voice.

Hotch groaned this was the last thing he wanted. So he just said, "Umm, Okay." He hung up.

Hotch through his phone to the other seat and placed his hands on his face for a moment. How did he let it get that far? He needed to fix it with Emily. Know he had no doubt; she saw. And if she didn't then he was going to tell her. She needed to know even if he knew it would ruin everything. He couldn't be like him. No he swore he was never going to be like him.

Hotch started the engine and began his way over to Emily's.

* * *

Emily could feel her defenses falling to the ground the moment she closed the door. A part of her wanted to sit in a corner and cry, but that was not her style of things. The other part wanted to go up to Aaron Hotchner's face and yell at him, but she knew that wasn't going to get her anywhere. So she did the only thing she knew how to do, she put it away to deal with later... but later never came. She still had so many things stored away that she was afraid to break know.

She felt that Hotch was the last thing she needed to break. But there was still hope, she wasn't sure of everything… at least not yet.

Emily walked in and went to get a drink. She saw that she had both tequila and cognac. She wanted to forget and she knew that both would give her that for a split second. But she also knew that tomorrow she had to get out of bed and go to work. So she grabbed a brandy glass and poured some cognac in. And vowed to herself that it would only be one drink.

Emily took a small sip and closed her eyes. But she quickly shot them open as the first thing she saw was Hotch kissing that woman. Who was she anyway?

She looked down at her glass and admired the cute glass. It had a light bulb sort of shape. It was normal size but it was slanted. She had bought them online for Rossi but the order was messed up and she ended up receiving five sets. She ended up giving every man on the team a set and that still left her a set. So she had kept it. She looked at it and took another sip.

Emily couldn't get her mind out of everything. Even looking at the glass reminded her of Hotch, when she gave Hotch his present.

As the memory entered her mind she took another throat burning sip. She wasn't a fan of cognac after all it was more of a drink for men. But it was something that she knew she needed.

But how could he do that to her? He of all people? Her whole life she had gone after 'bad boys' and for once she decided to go for the 'good' one. But he had turned out to be the same… or even worse.

How could he? He had asked to keep the relationship secret because of the bureau and he made out with her in the parking lot.

Emily wondered for a moment; did she know about her. Did she even care?

Emily was brought back from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door and jumped a little. She knew who it probably was. She had avoided him the rest of the day and she was sure he had called.

Emily walked to the door as silently as she could. She looked to see who it was, and just as she thought he was there; Aaron Hotchner. She debated on opening the door.

It would mean confronting him. She knew that the sooner the better and as much as she needed to think, time was just hurting her.

Emily opened the door.

**So i know kinda mean to say that updates will eb slow and leave it a that but i will try to update asap. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed please keep them coming and to bouncing off the walls again; of course Hotch will have fans after him. hahah isn't it true everyone? Are you all going after Hotch for cheating on Emily? haha Well thanks and please review!**

**THUNDER BRAT  
**


	3. Trying to talk

**So i am very sorry that i haven't been updating like i would have hoped. First were finals, then family issues then a performance and know i am sick. This sucks but at least i got one story updated and i am trying to update more. Well besides that, I love the outcome this story has had. Thank you all so so so much it means a lot. Well please keep reviewing, alerting, favoring and of course reading. Thanks so much. Quick point. I asked my bf what he though about guys cheating; LOL, he said 'I would never cheat i am true to everything.' I asked if him who he would cheat on with and he said 'Beyonce, Kim Kardashian, Nickki Mianj, or Emma Stone.' why he had that list ready i don't know. haha. But he better not. None of my friends should cheat. Just a fun conversation i had LOL. **

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. I wish just so i could slap some sense into Hotch.**

* * *

_**Not all can fix it**_

_**Trying to talk**_

Once the door opened Emily felt her heart fall to pieces. It was broken before but now it was falling apart.

Hotch saw the pain pass through her eyes for a moment before going back to normal. And it hurt him.

Emily knew that she had to talk to him and the sooner the better so she moved out of the way silently.

Hotch noticed that neither had said anything but he didn't make an effort to break that silence. When Emily moved to side he stepped in and stood close by watching as she closed the door.

Emily closed the door and looked at Hotch the man that she had come to love. The man she would have done anything for.

"Emily…" Hotch said trailing off not knowing exactly what he was going to even say. He watched as Emily simply raised her eye brows. "Emily, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Emily said sarcastically. Emily gave out a bitter laugh and bitterly said, "For cheating on me? For lying? For being a hypocrite? Or, no wait I got it; you're sorry I saw you. You're sorry I saw you making out with her."

Hotch felt like he might break down too at that moment. She had seen. If that was how mad she was with a kiss, then she was going to shoot him when she found out more. He knew he deserved it all. He made a stupid mistake. I mistake he had sworn, when he was young, that he would never make.

Hotch stepped closer to Emily and reached out to her as if to hold her in a hug.

Emily backed away and walked around him to her living room. She felt Hotch follow her and she knew that it was going to be hard to hear more about it.

Hotch followed Emily and he finally said, "You're wrong." Emily looked at him surprised and angry and he continued, "I didn't say 'I was sorry' because of that. I'm sorry because I hurt you. I'm sorry that I made such a stupid mistake. I'm sorry that I hurt the only women in this world who has ever understood everything about me. I'm sorry that you are hurting right now. I'm sorry that I did what I did."

Emily knew that at that moment her tears were about to fall. She tried to blink them away but it was no use there were too many. She felt a tear roll down her flushed cheek. She shook her head and asked, "Then why would you do it?"

Hotch ran a hand through his hair and face. Before shaking his head and saying, "I… I don't know. I… I really don't know."

"I feel so stupid, because at this point I still… I still love you. I would run into your arms and say that it was all a big mistake." Emily said as she finally blinked all her tears away and letting the anger take over. "But that would just be another façade. It wouldn't be real."

"Emily… I love you. And it had nothing to do with you." Hotch began.

Emily gave a fake laugh and said, "Hotch, do you know, how cliché you sound. I trusted you. I told things that no one else has ever known and you… you never said anything. I just thought that you needed me to open up first. But now… what Hotch?"

"Emily, I trust you too. I also told you things I have never told anyone before. Emily I do love you. I just made a dumb mistake. Please… please." Hotch said feeling his tears fall too.

"Please what?" Emily asked angry.

"I… I…." Hotch was lost for words what was he really expecting from Emily.

Emily ran a hand through her hair. She turned her back to Hotch and asked the one thing she needed to know, "Did you sleep with her?"

Hotch felt his stomach flip, he knew she was going to ask that he had just prayed it wasn't so soon. He looked down and said, "Yeah… once."

Emily felt everything in her world shatter, to see him kissing would have been forgivable after some time and she knew it. But how could she forgive him for sleeping with someone else. She knew that if she let herself break at that point there would be no going back. So she went with the other emotion in her; anger.

Emily turned around and slapped Hotch. She put all her force in that quick contact.

Hotch was shocked, he would have never of considered Emily to be physically violent. Yeah he expected her to yell but not for her to slap him. He held his right cheek with his both hands as if that would take the sting away. He knew that it would probably be red, as a blood itself, or at the very least as red as a tomato.

"Did she know? Did she even give a damn…? Did you?" Emily asked red with anger.

"About you?" Hotch asked and when Emily barely nodded he continued, "She knew. "

"She didn't care?" Emily asked

"It's more complicated than that." Hotch tried to reason.

"How?" asked Emily

"She's Kate's… twin sister." Hotch said looking down.

Emily mouth fell open. Kate the only Kate he could be referring to was Kate from New York. Kate; she remembered when JJ had said Kate looked like Hailey.

"Kate as in Kate Joyner as in from the explosion?" Emily said and then winced at her poor use of words but at that moment she couldn't regret it.

"Yeah… I worked with her and we became close friends. Enough that I introduced her to Hailey and she introduced me to her twin, Jane. Jane left the United States to leave in England with her father while Kate was more in contact with her mother, here in the US. Jane, found out about Hailey recently and she decided that it was good time to come and visit. She really didn't know much about Kate's death. Besides the whole; it was an explosion part." Hotch began

"So comforted her. By sleeping with her?" Emily asked furious. She understood what that had been like for him but she had always though she had been there for him.

"It's not that simple." Hotch said, "We talked. We were friends. And… she started crying I… I couldn't hold it in either. We were both weak at that moment. When I realized what I did. I regretted it with my life."

Emily turned back around and let the tears fall. She finally found the strength to say, "You did. But let me guess she didn't?"

Hotch shook his head and then remembered that Emily couldn't see him so he said, "No. She wants something more than a comfort or a one night stand."

Emily's mouth dropped, so was he here to ask for fogginess or to break up with her? She turned and asked, "Do you?"

"No. I want you. I love you. Emily, I'll do anything to get you to forgive me. I know it won't be easy. But I swear I will make it up to you." Hotch said reaching out for Emily's hand that rested across her chest in a protective position.

Emily pulled her hand away. As easy as it sounded she couldn't forgive him. Not even if he was her boss, friend and the man she loved. She just simply felt all the anger leave her body and just the pain stayed. She quietly shook her head and said, "Get out. I can't do this right now. Get out."

"Emily we have to fix this. I love you. I can't lose you." Hotch begged.

"No Hotch. Please just get out. Don't you see that this conversation is… sterile. It won't go anywhere. Just let's… just let it be. Give me time. At work we'll be subordinate and boss outside work will be subordinate and boss and that's it." Emily begged with more force that time.

"Okay, but know this, Emily; I will not let this be. I love you. And after everything I have learned that you fight for what you love. And you can be sure I will fight for you." Hotch said as he made his way to the door.

He couldn't lose her; he had lost Hailey as a friend first, then a wife, then as Jack's mother. He lost Kate, as friend, and then a confidant. And he lost Jane; he lost her friendship the moment he made the mistake to sleep with her. He couldn't lose Emily Prentiss too. He knew it would take hell itself to get Emily back. But he was willing to endure it all. He wouldn't hurt her anymore.

**Well i hope you liked it and please review tell me what you though. I liked the twist of Kate but what did you all think? Well thanks for reading and please review!**

**THUNDER BRAT**


	4. Aaron Hotchner's Past

**So i wasn't going to update any more stories until after Christmas but you guys were awesome! Thanks so so much for all the reviews! Please keep them coming. I'm really glad this has interested you! And if any of you read one of my reviews you read Oliver's thanks for adding to your cheat with list, haha. Well thanks so much for the reviews, favoring, alerting and of course reading! It means a lot please keep them coming! This is my holiday gift to all.  
**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters! **

_**

* * *

Not all can fix it**_

_**Aaron Hotchner's Past**_

Hotch drove to his apartment in silence. He couldn't even bare to listen to the radio. He couldn't believe how stupid and immature he had been.

He had done the worst thing he could have done. He swore he would never do that and that was all that he could hear in his head. Again and again her voice rang in his ears, 'Why? You promised? You swore?' was all he could hear her say.

Emily didn't deserve it; she was the last person that deserved it. Hailey maybe… no not even Hailey deserved it. A mistake doesn't fix another mistake.

Hotch knew that at that moment all he wanted was to drown in a tub of alcohol but he knew that the resemblance was too much for him. So he did the only other thing he could, he drove to the only other person that he could talk to, besides Emily.

He knew that the moment he told David Rossi the truth he would downright shoot him. And the fact that he was looking forward to it scared him. Hotch knew that alcohol would only bring the memories up more, different memories, so he knew that the other thing he could do to forget was get knocked out by one of David Rossi's fists.

Once Hotch parked in Rossi's place he got out of the car. He slowly got up the nerve to knock. The first knock was shy but the rest were slower and louder.

"Aaron?" asked Rossi wearing an oversized navy blue t-shirt and flannel pajama pants.

"I need to talk." Hotch said not caring and walking right in

"There's such a thing as a phone. They even have those small touch screen cell phones, what are they called….?" Rossi said closing the door

"Just shut up Rossi." Hotch snapped irritated

"Oh someone is in a bad mood. What's up?" Rossi said walking over to one of his alcohol stash.

"Get your gun. You're going to want to shoot me." Hotch warned.

"Have it right here." Rossi said pointing the gun in the holster on his hip.

Hotch was silent for a moment not knowing how to begin, so he decided to begin with the only beginning he knew. The beginning that made him what he was. "When I was eight… I heard screaming and woke up… I walked over to the steps and saw… I saw my father yelling at my mother and she was yelling back at him… Her words… I have never forgotten those words, she said… 'How can you swear you love me, when you come home with her lipstick on you? Your drunk and you're covered in perfume and lipstick.' He was mad; he yelled even more, I just remember he said, 'I do love you. It was a stupid mistake. It will never happen again. I swear. I love you.' It did happen again, and again, and again, and again."

Hotch took a breath and put his head in his hands. "One day, my mother took baby Sean and I to the park… There I… I decided to ask her about… about it. She told to never bring it up again. She hugged me and told me that she and my father loved Sean and I so much… But before we left… she sat down next to me… she asked me to promise her something… She held my hand and said, 'Aaron I never want you to hurt someone that way. Promise me… no, swear you will never hurt anyone like that, you will always be honest. Never hurt someone; never tear a relationship break apart like that. Please swear to me Aaron.'"

Rossi saw that his friend was crumbling in his seat. He knew that his father had died of cancer after being a dedicated alcoholic. But he hadn't known that he had ever cheated on his mother. He knew they all had their own secrets their own painful memories to deal with. He just never expected Aaron Hotchner to bring them up at that moment. Rossi put the drink in front of Aaron.

Hotch simply shook his head and kept it down. He continued, "I swore, Rossi. And I broke that. I hurt someone how my father had hurt my mother. Does that mean I'm becoming my father?"

"Never. Listen to me Aaron; someone doesn't become what they are because of birth they work for what they have, good or bad. Now do you want to explain how you broke that?" Rossi said taking a drink of his own drink.

"Don't tell me that we actually got it past the great David Rossi?" Hotch asked sarcastically

"Got what past me?" Rossi asked intrigued even more

"Emily and I?" Hotch said trying to clarify

"What about her?" Rossi asked truly not knowing.

"We were together." Hotch said losing that light mood feeling. "Remember Kate Joyner?"

"You and Em? As in Emily Prentiss? Yeah I remember Kate." Rossi said surprised

"Kate…. Kate has… had a twin sister, Jane. She came to DC about two weeks ago. We have hung out… as friends, one thing lead to another and well…" Hotch said not wanting to actually say it with Rossi.

Rossi got up and took a gulp of his drink. As he drank it he walked to get another. God, how could he have missed them going out together? How could he have let Kate, Jane whatever get in the middle of that? Rossi tried to hide his anger as he said "You slept with her?"

"Yeah." Hotch said still looking at his feet

"Get Out. Now!" Rossi said still trying not to let his anger show, but failing miserably.

"Dave, please. I just… I needed… I just…" Hotch said not even knowing what he could have said

"God damn it, Aaron. Either get your ass out that door, or I'll kick your ass out." Rossi said turning around to see Hotch standing up shocked

"I just… I just need someone to talk to." Hotch said almost begging.

"Well I'm the wrong person, get out! Now!" Rossi said forgetting about staying calm.

"Please. I just… I'm sorry. I love Emily." Hotch said

"Aaron. I think of you as the son I never wanted." Rossi said trying to calm himself down but still not being able to he said, "But Emily, Emily is my daughter. Maybe not by blood but I love Emily more than I ever thought I could love someone. Not in a soul mate way. But as in a daughter way I love her and I will protect her. And right now I can't see you as a friend I just see you as the man that cheated on my daughter."

"I know…. And I know I deserve your anger, her anger…" Hotch said shaking his head.

Rossi knew that his anger had meaning but he also knew that the man in front of him would get hell form everyone that he told. He needed a friend. But all he could think of was Emily. Was she crying? Was she hurt? He remembered when she trusted him with the Mathew case; he couldn't imagine her like that again. His anger once again, sprung.

"Just get out. Now!" Rossi screamed. Once he saw that Aaron made no movement he grabbed his gun from his holster and aimed it at him, "Get out Hotchner!"

"Shoot me Rossi, maybe that would let me forget how worthless I am." Hotch said with defiance in his voice.

"Oh am not shooting you. I'll throw it at your head." Rossi said and noticing that he didn't flinch Rossi put it away and walked closer to Hotch and said calmer, "Please just let me think about this. Just go home."

Hotch nodded he knew that it was the best thing he could do so he got out and before he was completely out the door was closed.

Hotch knew that standing like that in front of a pissed of David Rossi was another stupid thing. Was he on a sort of role or something?

Hotch couldn't help and think about how twisted his life was. He knew since he was young that people were unfaithful and hurt other people. Then Hailey, he could see remember that day more than anything. What also hurt was that was one of the last memories he had of her.

He remembered that, Hailey had been calling him every minute asking if was going to show up at Jack's soccer game. He had been on a case; he thought he wasn't going to make it so he told her to take him out to ice cream after as a treat. She had agreed. In deed Hotch never made it to the soccer game and he regretted it; it had been the last soccer game Jack had played. But he left work to go to Jack's favorite ice cream shop. He had even rushed. All to see Jack sitting in a table talking to another boy, his age and wearing the same soccer uniform and to see Hailey and a tall brown haired man kissing at the ice cream counter. That day Aaron's heart had fallen to pieces. He had his suspicions but never had he proven it. True his marriage had broken long before that, but at the very least he had hoped that they could have made it work, at least for Jack. Yet she had taken him out with them.

Hotch shook his head. He couldn't let memories guide him. He had made a mistake and he knew how much the pain was. He had watched his mother go through it; he had even gone through it himself. Then why had he caused that pain on Emily? He loved her more than he had ever cared for anyone. He loved her he needed her wanted her. She was everything for him. But now… he knew that he would have to deal with the wrath of Garcia, JJ, Rossi, Morgan and probably even Reid, but he was willing to take it. He was going to make it better.

* * *

**So i am really happy about how this story is going! Also thanks o much to NicknHotchfan it meant so much! Please keep the reviews coming they get me happy and i need that with all the holiday shopping. Well Happy Holidays and good luck with shopping. Please review!**

**THUNDER BRAT**


	5. Longer Night

**So i am very very very very VERY sorry for the very very very very VERY long wait. I know it's been a long time and i am sorry. i will say that i am trying to get back in the regular posting schedule and i think I'm getting there. So i think more frequent updates should be here i will also say this i was thinking of updates once a week? What do you guys think like one specific day that you can all know the story will be posted on? If you like the idea please suggest a day. Besides that; THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO MUCH! i can't believe how good a response this has gotten. Well thank you for alerting, favoring, and reviewing please keep doing so.**

Disclaimer: **Nope! I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.  
**

* * *

_**Not all can fix it**_

_**Longer Night**_

As Hotch drove to his apartment he couldn't stop his thoughts from going directly to Emily. How was she going to act towards him? What if she never forgave him? Hotch shook his head he couldn't, wouldn't let that happen. He was going to fix it even if it took years.

Hotch drove into the parking lot of his apartment. He drove up to his usual space but who he saw there shocked him. What was she doing there? Hadn't she messed up everything all ready? _Smart Aaron, blame her._ Hotch thought.

Hotch got out of the car and as soon as he did so, Jane Joyner rushed into his arms. Wasn't it enough that he hated public displays of affection? That was hypocritical considering he had kissed her in the BAU. He just couldn't believe she was still there.

"Jane… Jane…. What are you doing here? Jane!" Hotch said trying to pry her arms off, from around his neck.

"I needed to see you." Jane said standing in front of Hotch with a smile.

"Jane. I thought I was clear. What happened was a mistake… I'm sorry but we really can't keep seeing each other." Hotch said as strictly as possible.

"I know. You told me you have a girlfriend. But I was thinking. Can't you just break up with her?" She asked truly curious.

Hotch felt a wave of anger, how could she ask something like that. "NO! No, I can't. I love her. Why would I do that?" He decided not to tell her about his problems with Emily.

"Aaron, you can't really love her. You loved Hailey. You loved Kate. You love me." She said as if she said the most obvious thing ever.

"Jane! Listen to what you're saying. I'm sorry but there stupidities. I did love Hailey and I thought of Kate a close friend. And I think of you as a friend but nothing, NOTHING, more." Hotch said his anger escalating.

Jane looked at Hotch and seemed to understand and she hugged him. Hotch stood still not knowing what to do. What could he do? He quietly heard her say, "I'm sorry. I misunderstood. I never wanted to get in between you and… what's her name?"

Hotch felt a relieve in him as he heard her and then answered, "Emily, Emily Prentiss."

Jane had a smirk that laid on Hotch's chest, Emily Prentiss. That's all she needed. She smiled and looked up to Hotch and said, "Well in that case. I'm sorry and I guess your right we both need to forget it and you and Emily should be happy."

Hotch felt strange; there she was one moment asking him to break up with her and the next she was all happy. Maybe it was his trust in people that made him doubt her. But if Jane was anything, but stupid she wasn't going to let it go one hundred percent and that was what scared him.

"Well in that case I should get going. Bye Aaron." She said walking over to a white Volvo in the parking lot.

Hotch was dumbfounded for a moment. What had happened? One moment he was coming back from Emily's after she saw him kiss Jane after Jane confessed her love for him after he slept with her. _WOW!_ Was all Hotch could think. He actually felt his head spinning it was both from the confusion and the killer migraine that was threatening to appear.

Hotch walked up to his apartment and as he walked he couldn't help but massage his temples. He was definitely getting a killer headache. But at least he could take some Advil and go to sleep.

As Hotch reached his front door he inserted his key and opened the door. Inside was Jessica sitting in the couch she quickly made a sign for him to be quiet. She quickly put a book she was reading down and walked over to Hotch.

"He finally fell asleep. He was asking if you and Emmy had a case. Aaron… listen I care about you as a brother. We both lost Hailey and we both have Jack to look over. I would never mess with your life if it didn't involve Jack." Jessica said fidgeting with her fingers.

"What's wrong Jessica?" Hotch asked confused.

"You told me that Agent Prentiss and you were seeing each other. Well… Aaron… all I'm saying is… if you broke up with her at least…" Jessica said.

"What? Who told you we broke up?" Hotch interrupted confused.

"Aaron… that… that women. I don't want her to come here and tell Jack things that will eventually confuse him." Jessica said with evident furry.

"What? Who Jessica? Who came here?" Hotch asked feeling his anger rising as he thought more about it.

"Jane Joyner. She came up here asking for you. When I told her you weren't here she said she would wait. She sat on the couch and when Jack came out and asked her who she was, she said she was a friend of Hailey's and yours. Then she asked him if she looked like _Hailey _and told him that she might be his new mother. That she could replace Hailey. Aaron if you broke up with Agent Prentiss than fine but…" Jessica said in the verge of tears from the anger.

Hotch was so confused how could anyone say that and worse to a five year old who lost his mother less than a year ago. Hotch felt furry spread in his body. He took a breath and said, "Jessica I… I made a mistake. I hurt Emily by… by… I hurt her. But there is no way in hell that I will ever have a relationship with Jane. And never in my life will have a relationship with someone that would try to replace Hailey. No one could do that." Hotch froze as Jessica started crying. "Jessica please… please don't cry. No one will ever replace Hailey ever.

"I know she just… she deserves someone like Agent Prentiss caring for you and Jack not that …" Jessica said as a phone interrupted her.

As Hotch was about to apologize Jessica shook her head and wiped her tears as she said, "You better get that and I better get going unless you have a case?"

Hotch nodded and answered the phone, praying for anything but a case. He looked at his caller ID. David Rossi.

"Hotchner." Hotch answered blankly.

"Hotch. Come over to Emily's place there's been a problem." Dave said as tires screeched in the background.

"What? What happened? Dave! Is… Is she okay? What happened?" Hotch said feeling himself go into a panic.

"Nothing. Your little friend decided to pay Emily a visit. Well let's just say there was yelling. There was a call of disturbance. And Emily called me just in case something else was needed. But you better get there and try to fix your stupid mess, Aaron." Dave explained with a anger in his voice.

"Okay. Dave are… are you sure there not hurt?" Aaron asked before hanging up.

"I'm sure Aaron. But Emily is pissed as can be. So get ready. " Dave warned before hanging up.

* * *

**OKAY! So how may of you saw that coming? Well next chapter will be the talk/ argument between Emily and Jane. Can't wait. So how many of you hate Jane right now? Well you'll hate her more trust me. hahaha well thank you for reading and please review!**

**THUNDER BRAT  
**


	6. All's fair in love and war

**Sorry i couldn't update sooner but i hope that this makes up for the long time. Well thanks so so much for all the reviews they mean so so much. Thanks to all who are reading and are interested thank you and please keep the reviews coming! **

Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters!**

* * *

_**Not all can fix it**_

_**"All's fair in love and war**_"

It was late and Emily had finally got up from her couch and headed to her bathroom. As she got up she felt herself a bit buzzed. Emily was the type of person that drank and drank and continued drinking but only got a slight buzzed it had its advantages.

As she got to her bathroom she grabbed her pajamas she had them in a neat pile. They were black with a red heart, flannel mid thigh shorts and a red shirt with a black heart on the hem of the shirt. She put her pajamas on and then walked over to the mirror.

Emily stared at the mirror, her mind elsewhere. How could he? Was all that still rang in her head. She saw in the mirror a tear roll down her cheek and as soon as she let herself finally break she dropped to the ground. How could he? She knew that crying would do nothing and at that moment she loathed herself for crying, for breaking, because he wasn't worth it.

As Emily was getting up and wiping her tears she heard the doorbell ring. She really didn't want to answer it and worse she had an idea of who it was, Hotch. He was the last person she wanted to see, but she still wiped her tears and walked over to the door. As she walked she put her hair up in a high pony tail.

As Emily got to her door she looked through the peep hole. She saw a woman, pretty blonde and light brown eyes. It then hit her, she knew exactly who she was, not that had ever met her, but she knew exactly who she was. Emily felt anger rise up in her all she wanted to do was open the door and kick that woman's ass out of her building, her life, her everything.

Emily opened the door and maintained her eye contact with the women in front of her. She kept on her FBI mask as she asked, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Jane looked at her and stepped forward and asked, "Can I come in?"

Emily huffed and smiled a humorless smile as she asked, "Are you really asking me that?"

Jane gave her an innocent smile and said, "Please."

Emily shook her head but still stepped to the side to let the women in. As Jane walked in she simply walked in to the living room the turned around and Emily closed the door.

"Emily I want to talk to you about something very important." Jane began. Emily not trusting herself to say much stayed quiet as Jane continued, "I love Aaron. I have since Kate introduced him as her friend, even though he was married to Hailey. Kate later confessed she too liked him, but we both knew how to respect his marriage."

"Okay first of all, I don't know you. I didn't exactly ask for your life story now did I?"Emily snapped dryly

"Emily, I know you didn't ask but I came to tell you to leave Aaron." Jane said with anger she was obviously hiding before.

"You came to _tell_ me to leave him. Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do?" Emily yelled back.

"Emily I know I sound rude. But think about it in this way, Jack just lost his mother and I… I look like Hailey. I'll feel the void. You… well you're not Aaron's type." Jane said with an egotistical smirk.

"So you think you are Aaron's type? Get the hell out of my house!" Emily yelled

"What Emily you can't face the truth?" Jane continued to antagonize.

"What truth? That you're, some crazy psycho bitch, after Aaron, that truth?" Emily said walking over to the door. She wasn't about to let some random women walk into her home and tell her what to do with her love life. She loved Hotch and she wasn't about to just hand him over to her, no matter what had happened.

"When you point a finger, three, point back at you." Jane accused.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emily said getting angrier and walking back to where Jane was.

"I'm just saying. Don't you think Aaron deserves someone that can give him a family? A life… a safe long life?" Jane said turning to face Emily.

They were both now face to face. Arms length apart and Emily felt the urge to just throw a damn punch, to hit her straight on and kick her ass out.

But, before Emily could act she felt Jane's fist collide with her jaw. The surprise hit send Emily backwards, causing her to stumble over her coffee table and fall back. Emily held on to her jaw as she felt some blood on the side of her face.

"What the hell is your problem?" Emily screamed getting back up.

"I told you what my problem is." Jane said yelling, "YOU! YOU, DAMN IT YOU'RE MY PROBLEM!"

Emily felt her anger rise even more with Jane's accusations. She was the one that had caused the problems not her. She had no right to come into her home, yell at her, demand things form her, and absolutely not to hit her. Emily grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her towards the door as she said, "Get the hell out of my house, NOW!"

Jane struggled against Emily's hold and once she saw Emily opening the door she pulled back enough to make Emily lose her grip on her. Emily imminently ducked as she saw another fist coming her way.

Emily really didn't want to have a fight with her at the very least not a physical fight. She knew the consequences but damn them all. Emily pushed Jane back with all her force until both where battling it out on the floor.

Emily could feel Jane's nails stinging into her forearms and even some on her face. Emily wasn't going to be the only one walking out of it with a few bruises and cuts. Emily was throwing as many punches as she could and by the pain in her fists she knew she hadn't missed.

Jane through Emily over to wall causing her to tip a table over that send a glass vase smashing on the floor. Both Women froze for a second. That spilt second away from the fight wasn't enough to make them realize what was happening, they both grabbed a hold of the each other again as they continued their fight.

Emily could feel some blood n her hands and on other parts of her body she wasn't sure whose blood it was though.

"Agent Prentiss?" A man's voice called from a short distance.

Someone had called the police for a disturbance. The officers, one was taller, blond one and a shorter bold one, walked the hall way as they heard the grunts and whimpers of pain. They both knew and FBI agent lived there that's why they were surprised. Once they reached the door they saw that both women were still throwing punches and digging their nails into each other's flesh.

Both officer's acted as fast as they could and each grabbed one. The blond officer grabbed Emily, he wasn't even sure where to grab her he could see some bruises all ready forming and she was struggling. The bold officer grabbed Jane who was also struggling.

"Let me go!" Emily yelled, "Let me go!"

"I hope you're happy I never wanted this." Jane said struggling.

"Shut up!" Emily hissed at Jane and stopped struggling she knew that they would never let her go if she continued to struggle.

The officers simply looked at each other exchanging glances. What were they supposed to do? They each simply lead the women in opposite direction; the taller blond, lead Emily into her apartment, close to her hallway, the short bold one, lead Jane close to the door.

"Agent Prentiss are you all right? The ambulance is on its way all ready." The officer explained

Emily's eyes widened an ambulance? Really? For a few cuts and a few bruises. Now the officer was exaggerating, "We don't need an ambulance; it's just a few cuts and bruises."

The officer raised his eyebrows in complete disbelief, he then said, "With all due respect… Agent Prentiss… uhmm your covered in blood and I can see some glass in your arm that's not even compared to your…. The other women."

Emily couldn't feel any glass she looked down at her torso, only to find that her legs were covered in nail shaped cuts. Then she looked at her forearm and saw a now darkening bruise and below it small pieces of glass. At the sight Emily winced.

"Agent, do you have someone you want us to call?" The officer asked

Emily toughed about it the only person she would have wanted there was the reason that the psycho had attacked her in the first place. Emily winced as she began feeling blood flowing down her arm. She knew she should have someone there just in case. JJ? No, she had Henry and Will she couldn't just drop everything. Garcia? No she would be freaking out more than anything. That left Morgan, Reid, and Dave. Reid would be to shy, Morgan would be a tease but Dave; he was Hotch's best friend was that some sort of betrayal? Emily knew it was her only hope so she said, "Yeah, I'll call him."

"Okay. I'll be right here. Thy ambulance should be here in about three minutes." The officer said walking over to her window to give her space.

Emily nodded and reached for her phone only to remember it was in the bathroom with her other close and gun. She motioned for the officer but he was deep in thought as he stared out the window.

Emily walked over to her bathroom and kneeled on the ground were her phone was. Why was it on the floor? Had she dropped it when she went to open the door?

"Agent Prentiss." She could hear the worried voice of the officer

"Sorry, my phone was in here."Emily said suddenly feeling awkward about being in shorts and a tank top, in her bathroom with a random officer.

Noticing her discomfort the officer said, "Sorry I'll be in here." He said pointing out.

Emily nodded and as she looked in the mirror she could see more of the damage. Her face looked like hell. Not even after Cyrus's attack did she look that bad. She had three deep cuts on her cheek one of them reaching her nose. Then she could see the now forming black eye. She looked at her hands and saw that her knuckles were the worst. They all had deep cuts and were bleeding. Emily knew that if that was how she looked, then Jane must look worst.

Emily suddenly felt bad. What had Jane done to her? Sleep with her boyfriend, yeah that was one thing. But even that, Hotch had the same responsibility in that. Jane was in love with him. Emily knew the feeling. Jane loved him and Emily as standing in her way. Just like Jane was standing in Emily's way. Except Emily no longer wanted to be in that.

It wasn't worth it anymore. Emily knew she could probably press charges on Jane for her attack but she didn't want that. She didn't want anything else to do with Jane Joyner. Emily didn't want _anything _to do with her that meant nothing to do with Hotch. She wasn't giving up on the love her and Hotch had but she was giving up on ever having a relationship with him.

As Emily heard the ambulance close by, Emily reached her phone and scrolled down to the contact that said 'Rossi, David'. She pressed call and waited while it rang. It only rang twice before she heard a groggy, "Rossi."

"Dave. It's Emily…. Umhh can you come over to my place?" Emily said trying to make it sound personal by using her first name.

"Yeah… is everything okay, Em?" Dave asked as you could hear jeans being zipped up.

"Yeah… no. I'll tell you everything when you get here." Emily said running her hand through her face.

"Just tell me are you hurt, I hear an ambulance in the background. Do you want me to call Hotch?" Rossi asked

"No, don't call him!" Emily answered quickly. "A friend of Hotch's came over and… well let's just say things got out of hand and there was a disturbance call. Dave can you just come over… please." Emily felt herself almost begging him to stop the questions.

"I'll be there." Dave said, he knew exactly who the 'friend' was or at least he had an idea and now everything had just taken a turn for the worse. One thing was for Hotch to have cheated on Emily but now that had women had gone out and attacked Emily. Now she was going to get a piece of her mind, and so was Hotch.

* * *

**Well i hope you all enjoyed it if that's a good word for it. It's the first time i ever write anything like this so i hope it's good. Please let me know what you thought! **

**THUNDER BRAT**


	7. The Guests Arrive

**Okay so i know i have been away for a while but hopefully (this time for sure) i'll get back to updating soon. thank so much to all reading and hopefully i haven't lost you all. I do have something for all of you if you wish. I decided to try a make a banner/ collage of this story so if you are interested please check it out. The link is on my profile and if you like it please say something (good or bad) on a review. I just updated it so it might take a while but if you guys want I'll send the link to you. Well thanks to all the reviews please keep them coming and i will be updating soon.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or any of characters!**

* * *

_**Not all can fix it**_

_**The Guests arrive**_

Emily walked out of the bathroom still waiting for the damn ambulance that she was sure she didn't need. Yeah she had a few cuts and bruises but she knew pretty darn well how to care for them and how to make sure they didn't get infected and she even had scar removal creams.

The ambulance had all ready arrived and the paramedics were all ready making their way over to her and Jane, who was sitting in her kitchen with her back towards her.

"Ms… Ms. Prentiss" a man's voice called from Emily's side.

"Agent Prentiss." Emily said tiredly.

"Sorry… Agent Prentiss, would you please sit down while we check you out." The tall, dark haired, blued eyed paramedic asked.

Emily knew that any other day she would have made some sort of sarcastic remark and even laughed. But at that moment she had no energy to do much, it was as if she had just lost all her energy. Emily knew exactly what the reason for that was; the adrenaline had left her body.

Emily sat down on her couch and looked at the paramedic that was looking over his clipboard. The paramedic looked up at her and gave her a weary smile and said, "Anything in particular you want me to check?"

Emily slightly shook her head and said, "Actually nothing at all. It's just a few cuts and bruises… really. No reason to make a big fuss."

The paramedic seemed skeptical but nodded and asked, "Do you have any reasons to believe your ribs might have been damaged? Bruised or even broken?"

"No… not at all." Emily answered

"Okay can you please lean forward." The paramedic asked as he checked her breathing and circulation.

Emily did as asked as he checked everything. It turned out that Emily's hip had been punctured with a piece of glass. The glass hadn't penetrated deep enough for stitches but it had needed bandages that were basically covering her whole body. Some including her face which they warned that she had to be careful of or it would leave a scar. That would be the last thing Emily wanted, to have permanent physical reminder of Jane Joyner.

Once she could feel her body covered in the white gauze, Emily heard David Rossi's voice, and it was angry, "Get out of my way! Now! I'm SSA Rossi and I came here for SSA Prentiss."

The officers and the paramedics let Dave pass by, as he was coming over to Emily. Emily heard him slightly gasp at her appearance. "What the hell happened Em?"

"Long story… and I'm sure that the cops will want to hear it any moment." Emily said running one of her hands through her silky black hair.

"But are you okay?" Rossi asked and then added, "Not physically."

Emily sighed and said, "I've seen better days… like after the car crash… or the Cyrus incident."

Rossi looked down at the agent he cared so much about. She didn't deserve what was happening. No one really did but Emily Prentiss was the last person. Especially not form someone like… Hotch. Crap! That reminded Rossi, Hotch was on his way.

"Em, I know you told me you didn't want me to call him but…" Rossi said as Emily yelled interrupting him.

"You called Hotch?"

Rossi looked at Emily's look of pure horror as he nodded and said, "Yeah… he has to see what his stupid mistake caused. Emily your all bruised and scratched and it's all his fault."

"No Rossi, it's not Hotch's fault. It's mine." Emily said.

The paramedic that was finishing up the gauzes on her hip and once he was done he looked up at her and said, "Well that's it, Agent. I'll advice you to get rest but the cuts really weren't that deep. The ones you should worry about the most are the ones on your hips and the one on your upper arm."

"I'll do that." Emily said and added, "Thanks"

As the paramedic walked away, Rossi gave him a courteous nod and said, "We'll talk about this after. The officer is all ready on his way."

Just as Rossi ended his statement, the officer that had been with Emily before arrived and smiled shyly as he said, "Agent Prentiss, we'll need a statement and a timeline."

"Okay." Emily flatly answered

Emily was pulled further into the room to answer questions as Rossi went by the door to wait for Aaron Hotchner.

A minute after Rossi was outside Emily's apartment he saw Aaron Hotchner running towards him, with a face… that would scare anyone.

"Dave!" Hotch called as he ran over to his closest friend.

"Aaron." Rossi answered dryly. He knew that he shouldn't be mad at the man in front of him yet he couldn't stop blaming him for what had just happened to Emily.

"Dave? What happened? How's Emily? What happened?" Hotch said rapidly.

"Relax, Aaron, Relax."Dave said noticing how worked up Hotch really was. "All I know is that your friend came over and they ended up in a fist fight… Emily only has a few scratches." Dave knew it was in a way a lie. They were only scratches but they looked like hell.

"I need to see her Dave." Aaron said trying to walk into the apartment.

"I don't think it's a good idea. I mean your friend is still in there and Emily really should rest." Rossi tried to convince him.

"Jane? She's still there? Why?" Hotch asked

"They needed the statements." Rossi said and Hotch nodded, yet made no movement that indicated he was leaving. As Rossi noticed that Emily was walking over to Jane and Jane doing the same he looked over at Hotch.

Hotch had his head in his hands as he had his back against the wall.

"Thank you officers and like we both said, it won't happen again." Emily said as she dismissed the officers and Jane.

They had both decided to not press charges and that it would leave it as is.

As both, Emily and Jane, accompanied the officers to leave they saw Hotch… and Rossi.

"Aaron." Jane said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let go of me Jane." Hotch said sternly as he tried to pry her hands off of him.

"Well, have a good night all of you." Emily said hypocritically and turned around.

"I'm not leaving Em." Rossi said and waited for her to nod. Which Emily noticed and did as expected.

"Good night Jane." Hotch said as he walked passed her and over to Emily. "Jane, you and I can speak of this at another time."

"But Aaron." Jane whined

"Yeah, _Aaron,_ why don't you go care for her now?" Emily said with vile rising in her throat.

"Because you and I need to talk." Hotch said with anger fully turned towards Emily. That compassion and understanding seemed to have turned to anger and frustration.

Jane noticed Hotch's sudden anger and noticed that it wasn't turned towards her, yet she wasn't going to stick around and wait for it to be. Jane knew that it was better to leave them all to talk. So she left.

Leaving, and angry Aaron Hotchner, a furious Emily Prentiss, and a neutral David Rossi, to deal with a problem that would not be fixed that easily and with one conversation.

* * *

**Please Review and I hope you all enjoyed it. Next will be 'the talk.' Check out the banner.**


	8. Decisions

**I'm back! Hopefully this time it lasts longer. Hopefully some of you are still reading. This chapter is specially for** _romiross _**and **_an anonymous reviwer_** for reviewing my author note and being so kind. Well i hope you and enjoy and please review!**

Disclaimer:**I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters!**

* * *

_**Not all can fix it**_

_**Decisions **_

Hotch walked into Emily's apartment even though he knew she was in no way in favor of it. Luckily for her Rossi was there and she could feel that he was as angry as she was.

"Now," Hotch said with his SSA voice, "Care to explain?"

"First of all," Emily said walking up to stare Hotch down, "Don't you dare yell at me. When you're stupid little friend caused this."

"Why don't you stop calling her _my _stupid little friend?" Hotch growled

"Because I don't feel like it!" Emily yelled back she couldn't believe was acting like this. Why in the world would he be mad at her? This just proved to her that Aaron Hotchner was a man that was not worth anything. First he cheated on her. Second he comes yelling at _her _for something _his _stupid little friend did.

"Hotch!" Rossi called from the other side of the room. "Why don't you relax or get the hell out!"

"You know what Dave? Stay out of this! This is none of your god damn business so stay out of it!" Hotch growled at Dave

"Get out… NOW!" Emily screamed pointing to the door and stretching her arm to point. Emily could feel a slight pain but no way in hell would she let anyone know.

Silence took over for a moment. "Em…" Hotch said realizing how stupid it was for him to be mad at her. She wasn't responsible for anything. If there was any one to blame it would be him and Jane. Not Emily… never her. He was the one that made the first mistake the one that kept making mistake after mistake.

"No… Stop it Hotch. If you're going to be an ass and blame me for this than you know… you can go out that door and straight to hell." Emily growled as she felt tears in her eyes. Tears that would _not_ fall… she wasn't going to let them fall.

Hotch felt taken back even more. He had heard Emily curse before but never at him directly. It took a lot to make a women like Emily Prentiss get that angry. And that just pained him even more in one single day he had destroyed her. In one single day he had made her change. "I'm sorry." Was all he could manage to say.

Emily froze she had expected him to apologize but the simple fact that he had and that she could hear how sincere he truly was made her freeze. She couldn't let herself forgive him with a simple apology. But she also couldn't let a man like Hotch get away from her. This just made Emily want to cry even more. How could someone so perfect for her betray her and ruin it all in one simple day.

Rossi knew that they both needed to talk and that the issue would not be resolved that night but hopefully Hotch could see that Emily is all right and leave. That was truly all he hoped for. Rossi walked into the kitchen wanting to be close if needed but still giving them privacy.

"Emily please you have to listen to me. I am sorry…. I made a foolish mistake and mistake that I will regret for the rest of my life but…" Hotch began but then froze as he stopped to think of what he really wanted there and then. True, he loved her but he didn't want to have her on edge or doubting him or worse herself. But Hotch had also learned that it was better to love from a distance, better and safer.

"…but? But what? Hotch?" Emily asked, she felt like everything was getting worse. Was he finally realizing that she wasn't worth it that she wasn't even worth getting back together with?

"Nothing… Emily I think it would be best if you go rest. If you want don't come in tomorrow… better yet take the week off. I'm sorry I have to leave. I… I lo… I… I left Jack… with Jessica I have to go get him." Hotch said as he stood still and waited for her reaction.

Emily couldn't believe it she felt like that was simply the icing on the cake. He had the nerve to actually leave once she thought they might fix it to an some extreme. But she would never let him see how much it actually hurt her. "Okay bye." Was all she could actually say.

"Bye." Hotch said as he turned around and as swiftly as possible exited the apartment.

Emily was frozen in place. The man she loved had made out with someone else in the parking lot of _their _work, confessed to sleeping with someone else, asked for forgiveness, yelled at her, asked for forgiveness again and then almost took it back and left.

Emily could believe how horrible the day actually was. Emily actually felt herself break. Her sobs were the only sound she heard. Her tears running down her face with great force. Suddenly Emily felt two strong hands wrap around her. David Rossi. He didn't say anything simply wrapped his arms around the women he considered his daughter and let her cry.

Emily could feel herself shaking with the sobs and Rossi gently rocking her in a soothing motion. Emily knew that if David Rossi was ever a father he would one of the best ones. She personally had never had a great father figure, as he was always away and working but she was glad that Rossi was there for her. Emily never actually noticed when her eyes stopped watering and became heavy with sleep. It seemed like hours had passed by until her eyes finally closed and her breath evened out.

David Rossi looked down at Emily, her head resting on his shoulder and his arms around her. He saw that even in her sleep she wasn't peaceful. He knew he shouldn't be angry but he couldn't help it. Hotch had broken the one agent he admired the most. How could he personally forgive his friend for that?

Rossi moved his hand under Emily's knees so he could carry her to her room. He carried Emily bridal style to her room and laid her down in the center and placed a warm looking blanket on top of her. Rossi couldn't help but smile. He had acted like such a father that day. That just made him wonder, what would have happened if he had kids?

Rossi walked out and went to the guest room across the hall. He had stayed at Emily's before when his needed a paint job. He knew she wouldn't mind so he himself got comfortable in bed and hoped for the best.

* * *

**Sooooo? What did you guys think? There is more angst coming up! Please review!**


	9. Don't Shut Him Out

**So i cant express how great it was to get so many comments and messages. It was great. Thanks so much to all of you reading and specially reviewing. You guys are awsome! So here is a the reward a new chapter! So i hope you all Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. **

* * *

_**Not all can fix it**_

**_Don't Shut him out_**

Emily woke up the next morning with a numb feeling in her whole body. Her head had a light aching head. She felt dry tears still under her eyes. And the simple thoughts that she had cried herself to sleep, bothered her even more.

She hadn't cried herself to sleep since she was fifteen, she had cried but never in front of someone and never to that extend. The thought that she had cried herself to sleep, and in front of David Rossi just made her feel worse.

Rossi was great; he was an incredible profiler and a terrific person. Emily knew that Hotch and Rossi were very alike both driven by passion for other people and their safety. They both were haunted by demons and both knew how to manage them. Except know there was a _great _difference, Hotch could not be trusted and Rossi proved to be even more loyal then before.

Emily got out of bed and immediately felt light headed she knew it was from the crying and ignored it. She walked put on her slippers and walked into her bathroom. As much as she wanted to avoid the mirror she knew she had to see the damage.

Emily looked into the mirror only have as extremely pale looking version of herself looking back. She looked pale except for her red puffy eyes and nose. She avoided her eyes and looked down to her cheek to see the gauze covering most of it. She carefully peeled off the gauze. There were three cuts horizontally the width of a half a pencil but only one looked deep fortunately it was the shortest one. The other two looked completely superficial they were all ready dried and Emily knew that if she scratched off the dry blood then they would leave no mark. So she carefully began to scratch the dry blood off carefully avoiding the deep one which still looked fresh.

Emily looked down at her shoulders which had purple, bluish bruise they actually didn't look that bad. She continued to look at them though. She shook her head and lifted up the hem of her shirt just to see another gauze covering it.

Again she peeled it off and looked at it. It was small the size of an eraser but was deeper and had a lot of blood still gushing out of it. Emily quickly covered it again not really wanting to look at it for much longer.

As soon as Emily looked up she heard something, that sounded like a vase smashing. Emily ran out of her bathroom into her room to reach for her gun that always rested on the nightstand. Except it wasn't there.

"Shit." Emily murmured as she remembered that she had fallen asleep in Rossi's arms and he had probably brought her in to her room.

That made Emily realize that maybe it was Rossi who had dropped something… but had he actually stayed?

Emily decided to take the risk and call out; "Who's there?"

Rossi was on the ground cursing to himself for being so careless when Emily was resting, when he heard her call out. He should have guessed that she would be surprised that there was someone in her apartment.

"Just me, bella." Dave called back still struggling to get all the small pieces of the vase off the floor and into the black plastic bag.

"Rossi?" Emily asked surprised to find him in her apartment and picking up the vase.

"Yes?" He asked looking up to her surprised face.

"I didn't know you stayed." Emily simply said

"Yeah… sorry about that. I guess I just got too lazy to go home." Rossi said smiling at Emily as she took a seat on the couch lifting her feet up to her chest.

"It's all right." Emily murmured.

They both stayed silent and stared into the abyss until Emily broke the silence as she remembered something.

"Dave… oh my god… work." She said getting up abruptly and hurting her hip.

"Relax, bella, I think that it would be a good thing if you took today off." Rossi said trying to calm her

"NO!" Emily snapped shaking her head and then continuing, "I can't let him get what he wanted."

"What are you talking about?" Rossi said confused

"He doesn't want me around… I'm not going to give him that luxury I want him to see me every day and see that nothing and no one will break me… Not even him..." Emily felt tear rising again but blinked them away and continued, "Not even him, Rossi, specially…. _Not _him."

"Okay… then don't take the weak off… but at least settle down today Em. It's all ready, eleven- thirty. Just relax today." Dave said trying to get her to relax.

Emily shook her head but she knew that it was the reasonable thing to do. So she froze for a moment and then nodded.

"You took the day off." Emily said, it wasn't a question just a statement, as she took a seat.

"Yeah, I did." Dave said getting up to throw the trash away in the kitchen, "I figured what the hell." Dave finished as he called from the kitchen.

Emily nodded not really knowing what to say. No one had ever really bothered to do that for her before whenever she felt bad she sucked it up and compartmentalized it was her way of dealing with things. No one was ever really there to help her out; to give her a hand. Hotch had been there, but he had never had to deal with anything like that with her. She had been there for him, all through the Foyet issue but never vice versa; but not for lack of desire but simply because it had never happened.

Now here was David Rossi, being great and helping her deal with something so simple. Why was he even with her? Emily thought. He was Hotch's best friend and each other's best mans. She knew there story, Rossi had taken the young Aaron Hotchner under his wing like Gideon had once with Reid. Hotch had been there for Dave's three marriages… and divorces. And Dave had been there for Hotch's wedding and for Hailey's funeral. Why on earth would he be there with her? Why?

"Why are you here?" Emily asked deciding to verbalize her doubt.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked

"I mean; why are you here? As in why with me?" Emily said avoiding all eye contact as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Because I care. Simple as that Emily. I care about you and I care about Aaron." Rossi answered

"Then why aren't you with him?" Emily questioned

"Because right now he needs time to think alone and I don't think I can be around him… _and_… simply because you need me." Rossi said smiling at Emily

Emily noticed how honest and genuine what he said was. He actually cared enough to be there with her.

"Why?" Emily asked again and then turning to face Rossi she continued, "Why would he do that?"

"Because guys are idiots… trust me I know." Rossi said with a chuckle. Taking a moment he answered, "Because he was weak and she knew it… I truly believe it was a mistake, Em."

"No one makes that mistake without having some sort of feelings involved." Emily defended, "He had to have felt something for her… right? At least some sort of physical attraction."

"I know what you mean. But I really think that Hotch wasn't thinking about Jane when he… you know." Rossi said struggling for words.

Emily smiled one of her few genuine smiles lately. The she said, "Whether he was thinking about, Jane, Kate, Hailey or me it doesn't matter Dave. He slept with her and tried to hide that from me. Or do you think he was going to share that information with me?"

Rossi noticed that Emily was getting angrier but he also knew that it was better for her to get it all out. "Em…"

"No, Rossi, listen. What makes Hotch so different form all the guys that cheat? What? Nothing Rossi nothing… all the guys are the same… there pigs who really only want to sleep around." Emily aid in a moment of rage.

"Gosh, thanks." Rossi joked.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry Dave… I never meant it as in you… obviously I didn't mean _all_ guys… just…" Emily rambled on.

"Em… Emily I was just kidding." Rossi said, "I get it your mad."

"I'm not and mad, Dave, I'm pissed off. I hate this. I hate the fact that he made a stupid fool of me. I hate that I let him do it. Where was I when all this happened… Where Dave?" Emily screamed as angry tears finally rolled down her face.

"Emily… I don't know. But I can tell you that I hate the same thing. But I have to tell you this." Rossi said grabbing her right hand in between both of his. "All this anger this, hatred and everything… it's not you. Don't let him affect you like this. Tomorrow walk into the bullpen with your head held high. Don't let him or anyone change that Emily… But also don't close of on him. Let time take control. Have an open mind to forgiving him… obviously not tomorrow or this week, or next maybe not this month or next year or in fifty years but just let him try; let him try to win back his love. "

Emily looked down at her hand in between his and said, "Do you really think I should forgive him?"

"I think you should really consider it… not just today but like I said as time goes by. Let him try. Don't just shut him out… please." Dave said

Emily knew that it was a lot to agree to but she also knew that it was true. She had thought of ignoring Hotch and telling him to forget about her. She still wanted that but maybe Rossi was right it was worth a try. Maybe if she just tried… yet ignored him. Gosh everything was so confusing. But she knew it was worth a try. Mostly if Dave of all people thought she should try.

"I won't promise you anything… but I'll try not to shut him out… so much." Emily said

"Good." Rossi said pulling her in for a tight loving hug. "Now aren't you hungry?"

"Starving" Emily chuckled

"Well, how about you get ready and I cook us something up." Rossi said with a smile

"You can cook?" Emily joked

"I can… how else would I have survived for so long… I would have gone extinct by now." Rossi laughed

Emily shook her head with a smile as she tried to push out of her mind everything for a while and simply focus on someone really nice… like Rossi.

* * *

**So i hope you all enjoyed and i really hope to get feedback! Thanks so much!**

**THUNDER BRAT**


	10. Back at work

**Hey people sorry for the long wait. I will hopefully be posting sooner know that schools out! Thanks so much for the reviews and i was thinking considering that this is the more reviewed fic i have. I will pick three random reviewers one shots of there choice as long as the pairing is H/P. As long as people keep reviewing! :D Oh and before i forget... I made a youtube video for this story the link is on my profile go check it out and if you have an account leave a comment! :D**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the Characters!**

* * *

_**Not all can fix it**_

_**Back at work **_

Emily woke up earlier than she normally would but she had to get ready. She hadn't slept very well the night before, she had refused to cry and she kept tossing and turning.

Rossi had offered to stay with her, well in the guest bedroom, but Emily being too stubborn refused. She had never been found of people hovering over her and she was definitely not going to start.

Emily felt the need to look better to work then she normally did. She was still self conscious daily but today she felt she had to dress to impress. So she looked through her closet trying to find something completely professional but sexy.

And soon Emily's hunt was over, she had found the outfit she would not just wear but she would make jaws drop.

It was a black knee length, ruffled, to the right side, skirt, with a cream colored shirt and topped off with a gray thin cardigan. She had the perfect heels, they were gray and covered her toes, yet they weren't too tall or to short.

Emily got dressed and soon began doing her makeup taking a bit longer in looking good and covering up the cut on her face with as much makeup as she could use to still look natural.

Emily looked at herself in the full length mirror. She definitely looked better than any day and gauzes had been covered as were the bruises.

Emily had never been much for the full nutritious breakfast and worse today but she decided that she would by something at the coffee shop by the office.

Emily took off still an hour before she normally showed up to work which was still about an hour and a half earlier than she was supposed to.

* * *

Hotch began to stir as he woke up the he realized that he had made it through another day but the guilt and pain was still there. The day before he had made no real progress on the countless case files, hoping that by some chance he would wake up and it would have all been a nightmare.

But like so many times before, it wasn't a nightmare but _his_ reality. A reality he always created. He always created his own personal hell.

The day before he had to sit in his office and pretend to work, as he stole glances at the empty desk below, the desk that for a week would be empty. He had to pretend and not notice the worried mummers of Emily's day off. He had to counter them with lies, lies, and more lies.

Was that really what his life had turned to? Lies. In all honesty it might have, he lied to the team about the pain he still felt for Haley's death, his personal guilt for her death.

The only person that understood him to a whole new level was; Emily Prentiss. Together they lied to the team pretending that the love they felt for each other was nonexistent and she was willing to for him. She was willing to lie, deceive the people they both considered family.

He knew that they would have understood, heck they would have been glad for them, besides Strauss would have accepted it if they both proved to be professional which would have never been a problem. Yet it was him, he was the one that no matter what didn't want the rest of the world to know. In his mind he was protecting her, protecting her from people, sick bastards like George Foyet. He would never admit to that but she was the reason he had the strength to be there for his son, be there for their team, just be there. He loved her.

Yet he knew that he didn't deserve her not anymore. He had ruined everything he had taken his own right to tell her he loved her.

* * *

Hotch once again arrived at the office before anybody else. It was as if it were an unwritten rule. He made his way up to the office. He took a seat and silently began with the pile of files that sat on his desk innocently.

The next to arrive was David Rossi. He looked up to see his young protégé sitting at his desk looking sternly at his papers. He decided to stop by before actually heading for his own office.

"Morning" Rossi said normally as he took a seat in front of Hotch.

"Morning" Hotch said blankly and without looking up. Still staring at his file.

"How are you?" Rossi asked noticing the awkward tension, Hotch had all his shields up, he wasn't going to break.

"Good" Hotch said still avoiding looking up.

"Then why don't you look at me?" Rossi questioned.

"Because all you're going to do is reproach me what I did." Hotch said finally looking up only so Rossi could see the pain and guilt in his face.

Rossi was silent why was he really there? Why? Did he really want to hear Hotch apologize or did he just want to see his guilt.

"Your right. Have a nice day Aaron." Rossi said walking out of the younger man's office. By then, JJ was all ready running around the BAU.

Hotch felt worse, his best friend the man that had helped him become who he was, both as an Agent and as a person was now walking out of his office as if he had no hope in him at all.

Hotch felt that hole in his chest multiply. It was as if the pain was about to swallow him whole. The only other times he had felt this pain was the day his mother made him swear, the day Hailey cheated on him, and the day he got Hailey killed.

He had ruined everything. He ruined everyone. But he had hope, not hope that Emily would forgive him, actually he hoped she would never forgive him, she didn't deserve him. But he had hope that Emily would be strong, that she would prove to be the women he had fallen in love with that she would eventually learn to ignore it. Compartmentalize it away in a little box.

He knew that he was an asshole for hoping that she would just forget it but it was what he truly hoped. He knew that she could do it but he hoped that he would simply be another guy on her list of failed attempts that she would never let herself fall or be destroyed for someone so worthless like him.

That's when he noticed her.

Emily walked into the bullpen with her head held high. She had heard the other male agents make comments she had even been asked out, yet she refused. She hadn't actually thought that her outfit would call that much attention, had she been wearing those pants suits that much?

That's when she heard Morgan whistle at her, of course he would.

"Looking good princess." Morgan commented

"Thanks Morgan." Emily answered with a fake chuckle as she took her seat.

"Hot date tonight?" Morgan asked raising his eyebrows suggestively and sharing a very immature grin.

"That's for me to know and for you to think about." Emily said with a wink and smile.

Emily could see Morgan chuckle and she could see Reid blushing, she wondered what he was thinking. That's when she looked up.

She saw him looking at her. With a blank face just as he would any day. Yet when she caught him looking he didn't avert his eyes. Instead looked at her as if everything was fine.

Emily felt her anger rise how could he just act as if everything was fine. How could he?

Emily got up and angrily stormed to JJ's office. She needed her best friend. Yes Rossi was a great friend and he would always be a great friend but she needed her female friend's advice. She needed that support her friend would give her, even if she didn't know what was really wrong. Should she tell her? No, Emily Prentiss didn't need to be asking people for their help she wasn't weak and no one, especially not Hotch, would ever change that.

* * *

**So that was a filler episode i do have much more planned for the 'first day back'! And if you haven't read the A/N on top go read it! And remember Review!**

**~THUNDER BRAT**


	11. Confused?

**A/N:** So i know its been a while, 59 days haha, so sorry about that but writers block got me or more like my muse for this story went on a vacation. Hopefully it's back a little more. So thank you so much for the reviews keep them coming! :D Oh plus if you haven't check out the youtube video for this story the link is on my profile page.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds/ Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or any other random shows you think of while reading this! hahah :D**

* * *

_**Not all can fix it**_

_**Confused?**_

Emily walked into JJ's office, to find not just JJ but Garcia in there to. They were both laughing at something.

"Emily." JJ said as Emily walked in all ready wearing her façade like a mask.

"My raven haired beauty." Garcia squeaked happily.

"Hey." Emily said taking a seat next to Garcia and in front of JJ.

"Look at this it is so adorable, and it goes perfect with the leather jacket you got him. He's going to look so cute." JJ said showing Emily an adorable pair of jeans and an adorable tiny gray hoodie.

"That is going to look so cute. Take a picture of him when he wears it and send it to me." Emily said hoping she sounded excited enough.

"Of course!" JJ answered laughing, still smiling and then turned to Garcia and said, "Garcia all ready wants to print a dozen for the team." JJ noticed her friends smile, if anyone could keep something hidden it was Emily Prentiss but right at that moment she just seemed 'off'. "So what brings you here?"

Emily tried to look her best, her confident best, and said, "Nothing." She chuckled and added; "Just came to stop by."

JJ stared at Emily; there was still something 'off' about her. "There's just something 'off' about you."

"'Off'?" Emily questioned and tried her best to pull off a convincible laugh then said, "I'm just tiered good thing we have had two days off cases and hopefully today to."

"Oh trust me, no case, at least so far. Besides you are sick so it's all good. " JJ chuckled she still didn't believe Emily and she knew that Garcia didn't either. But then Emily had called in sick, maybe that was why, but she didn't look physically sick.

"Hey I have an idea!" Garcia squealed, "Let's have a girl's night, well if we don't get a case."

"I love the idea, and plus I'm sure Will wouldn't mind." JJ said then turned to see Emily that wasn't looking as happy about the idea and said, "You in?"

"Of course. " Emily tried the laugh again though she knew it didn't sound genuine.

"What's wrong cupcake? You do seem weird today." Garcia said also having noticed their friend's weird behavior.

"Nothing really, like I said I'm just tired." Emily insisted, how could she tell them what was really wrong. 'Oh I _was_ dating Hotch, you know our boss, but two nights ago I found out he was cheating on me, oh yeah and I also got into a cat fight with the women he slept with, oh did I mention she was Kate Joyner's identical twin.' That was not something you could just blurt out and say. Besides the fact that Emily was not someone who liked to appear weak or the victim she certainly didn't want to lose her best friend's trust. How could you tell someone something like that?

"Okay, whatever you say. But tonight we are so watching some _Grey's Anatomy _just to see the beyond gorgeous men on the show! I mean talk about yummy!" Garcia announced happily for once Emily actually gave out a natural smile know full well what show Garcia was talking about and what men.

JJ laughed along her friend knowing that was their most popular girl's night out event; to drink tequila and admire the gorgeous men on _Grey's Anatomy. _"As long as I still have dibs on McSteamy!" JJ laughed.

"Ahh no way you're practically married!" Garcia called back at JJ. "He's mine!"

"You two do know none of us do get him, right?" Emily laughed

"We can dream, Em, we can dream." JJ chuckled and then turned to Garcia and said, "And that doesn't mean I can't take a good 'McLook' at him. Besides you have Kevin if someone should get him it should be Em."

"Ahhh don't include me in your cat fights over a fictional character." Emily defended herself still mixing her genuine smile with fake laughter.

"Yeah, Em, is right the less the completion the better. Besides Em, goes more for the tall, dark and handsome… McDreamy!" Garcia said seriously then sang the ending with a smile.

"Oh forget McDreamy Garcia, which I would more than settle for, but Em's perfect guy isn't on _Grey's Anatomy,_ but rather here in the FBI, actually in the BAU." JJ said with a smug voice.

"What!" Emily called back, "Who?"

"Oooo JJ, I do think you are right, you know who Em." Garcia happily teased.

"What? Who?"Emily said seriously and leaning forward on her seat. She just really, _really, _hoped that they weren't talking about who she was thinking.

"Hotch!" both women said in perfect sync. And then quickly laughed as Emily's face dropped but not in what they thought.

Emily couldn't believe how easily the mention of his name effected him. She felt as if her whole day had just been turned worse she felt her heart ache once again. He had cheated on her and her best friends were saying that he was her McDreamy.

"Hey…" JJ was the first one to notice Emily's silent reaction it seemed she was fighting herself on something. "Em… come on, what's wrong? What's really wrong?"

"I all ready told you nothing!" Emily snapped she didn't want their compassion and pity and she certainly didn't want to risk losing anything else. But when she saw the hurt looks that both JJ and Garcia bared she felt her guilt. She had, had no right to snap at them they were just trying to be good friends. "I'm sorry. It's nothing really…uhhh.. so I'll see you guys after work, my place?"

"Uh… yeah." JJ answered knowing hers was a definite no because of Henry and Garcia's was too small.

With that Emily walked out on her friends. How could she just walk out like they didn't matter? But she couldn't tell them it was too much. She knew them to well, JJ would be the shoulder to cry on and the caring silent one that would ignore Hotch just to try and make her feel better and Garcia would be the loud and hectic one that would be beyond mad and would actually go out and yell at Hotch.

Emily was confused what was she going to do now? She couldn't even function in her own job well. He was her life they had been living together unofficially she would spent the night and now the one night she spent home she felt alone and she wanted him, yet she didn't want him. What was she supposed to do with her life? And now she even felt melodramatic, but he had gotten to the point where he had been everything to her.

And she could swear she felt the blood seeping through the gauze on her hip. She looked down only to realize she was right. Emily groaned and headed up to the bathrooms to clean herself off.

* * *

Hotch sat in his office chair with his head between his hands as he tried to breathe. In two days everything he had worked so hard to built was destroyed and it was his own fault. Now he couldn't even see her eye to eye. His guilt was eating him up and he knew that he had to do something about it. But he had no right to keep tormenting her like he had been.

Was he giving up too soon? Or was he actually being the bigger man and learning how to let her go? Why couldn't there be a sort of manual on it all?

He was the bad guy in the story line and Hotch knew it, but he didn't want to be he knew he made a mistake but he wanted to do something anything that would help him prove that he could still be prince charming. He had to do something; he had to at least try, right? He could give up once she asked him to but until she didn't he had to try and prove it all to her, and to himself.

* * *

**A/N2: **thanks so much for reading and if you watch Grey's Anatomy you know exactly how yummy McSteamy and McDreamy are hahah :D Please review and tell me what you think even though this was more of a filler chapter! :D Oh and if you're interested i just uploaded a new story so go check that out to it's called 'Missing Piece'!

**~THUNDER BRAT**


End file.
